Arcadios, le monde qui a changé ma vie Chapitre 0 (fr)
by topazecoolx3
Summary: Au Japon, Yuri, une fille bien normal qui n'est ni populaire mais elle n'a pas nonplus passer apperçu, trouve un monde où elle peut être enfin elle même. Même si elle ne le veut guère, Yuri devra faire un choix:rester dans son piteux monde avec sa meilleure amie ou se retrouver à jamais sur le mystérieux monde, d'où elle se fera vite connaître par un très beau garçon...


Arcadios, le monde qui changea ma vie Chapitre 0 Par topazecoolx3 Pour

``Un jour, je me vengerais``

Bonjour, je m'appelle Yuri Tamakao, je suis en secondaire 3 au Magmenster high school. J'ai une bonne vie et je l'échangerais pour rien. Mon destin lui, n'était pas du même avis… Vivez votre vie à fond car, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait nous arriver...

Vendredi le 23 septembre 14h50

Tokyo, cours de maths.

Bon voilà comment calculer Pythagore…

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la cloche annonça la fin des cours.

Vous avez un devoir pour mardi. Bonne fin de semaine.

Dès que Mme Yunuchi termina, Aki, ma best, se précipita vers moi.

- Yu… as-tu compris quelques chose toi? Mais bon tu sais pas quoi!? Demain ma mère m'amène magasiner au centre commercial et… tu as le droit de venir avec nous!

- Quoi?! T'est trop chanceuse d'avoir une mère _cool_ moi j'ai même pas le droit d'aller au ciné seule! Mais je vais quand même essayer de l'amadouer pour quelques dollars. Mais devine quoi? J'aurais rien car ma mère est _nul_…

Quelqu'un approcha. Je voulais trop que ce soit le beau Tamao. Depuis l'an passé, je rêve qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui car il est trop beau avec ses yeux bleus clairs! Mais les rêves sont les rêves alors je revins dans la réalité. La surveillante nous interpela.

Mesdemoiselles, les cours sont fini alors me feriez-vous le plaisir de sortir de mon local? Et Madame Tamakao (moi) veillez arranger votre jupe.

Pfff… en plus de porter des uniformes, les profs sont nuls et vieux ici. Non je n'ai pas choisi de venir ici, je voulais aller à l'école d'à côté car tout mes anciens amis sont là-bas dans un super programme. Ma mère à choisit de nous envoyer ici car c'est plus strict et coordonnée. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'aime pas ma mère.

Je remis ma jupe en place et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée lorsque j'ai aperçu mon chauffeur démarrer le moteur de l'autobus. Affolées, nous sommes partis en vitesse et nous rejoignons nos autobus respectifs (ce qui veut dire pas le même).

Vendredi le 23 septembre

15h05

Dans l'autobus.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer que mon frère, Kanjïi m'agrippa le bras.

Eh sœurette j'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Je vu le cadeau et essaya de lui voler mais sans succès. Il me répondit, sans scrupule, en parlant super fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Mais avant, dis-moi, as-tu un ptit chum?

Non! Bon voilà, c'est quoi le cadeau!

Il me le tendit. Lorsque je l'ouvre je reste figé mais le chauffeur arrêta sec pour ne pas foncer sur un piéton. Mon livre tombe par terre et malchance, mon voisin de banc, un gossant de secondaire 2, le vu puis cria : Et tout le monde regarder le beau livre de Yuri: Comment se calmer les hormones en 5 étapes! Me semble que pourtant elle n'avait _pas_ de chum!

Tous sans exception se mettent à rire de moi .J'aurais voulu mourir! Et en plus comment connaissait-il mon nom? J'ai un nouveau but dans la vie : Tuer mon frère et ce con****! Bon c'est sûr que je vais pas le tuer mon frère pour de vrai car c'est quand même grâce à lui que j'ai des amies car c'est le plus populaire de secondaire 5 mais le niaiseux, qu'il se tienne la langue la prochaine fois!

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. À mon arrêt, je descendis du bus en vitesse mais je m'arrêta sec car j'entendis une voie. Une voie profonde et lugubre que je ne connaissais pas. Au début, je pensais que c'était mon frère qui me niaisait mais il était encore dans l'autobus. J'entendis: Suit ton destin et rejoint moi… Le reste je n'ai pas compris mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'il y avait personne sauf mon frère qui venait de descendre. Non je ne suis pas folle! Jusqu'à la maison, je me demandis ce que signifie cette phrase.

Vendredi le 23 septembre 15h20

À la maison

Arrivée, je me rendis directement dans ma chambre pour réflèchir mais ma mère entendit la porte claquer, alors elle venu me voir.

Chérie, ça va?

Aucune réponse

C'est ton frère non? Qu'a-t-il fait encore?

Toujours rien alors elle se tue s'en alla. Le corridor vide, je décida de prendre ma douche. Je pris ma serviette et mon pyjama puis j'entendis encore la voie! Bon voilà je fais une dépression où quoi car tout à coup la chambre de bain devient blanche, totalement blanche! Je réussis à distinguer des arbres et… non c'est impossible! De la neige?! C'est impossible! Il n'y a pas de neige en septembre! Puis derrière moi j'entends une voie familière.

Alors, tu es enfin arrivée…

A suivre…


End file.
